(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a flexible display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display is widely used for TV, monitor and hand-held devices.
In the recent years, there has been a growing interest from consumer electronics manufacturers to apply this technology in e-readers, cellular phones and other consumer electronics.
However, since a panel bending direction and bending degree are fixed, the bending direction and bending degree cannot be adjusted to suit individual users.
Furthermore, the display panel may be easily damaged if a force is applied to the display panel in a direction opposite to the panel bending direction.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.